A conventional furniture product, such as a shelf, a drawer, a cabinet, or a table may be composed of a plurality of vertical and horizontal elements or panels. The panels may be assembled with a mechanical locking system, such as disclosed in, for example, WO 2010/070472. The mechanical locking system comprises a flexible member in a first panel that fits into a profiled part of a second panel.
In some situations, it may be desired that the product comprises an element that forms an intermediate wall with elements extending substantially perpendicularly on each side of the wall, such as is illustrated in FIGS. 62 to 65 of WO2010/070472. Here, one and more connecting pieces provide for a coupling with each time an intermediate wall. Hence, the connecting piece with three separate grooves is required to receive the three profiled parts of the three elements. The elements can be used as supports for shelves, which are mounted in a conventional manner. The additional connecting piece adds cost to the product, and may make the product instable since a further member is introduced into the product. It also adds time for manufacturing the elements for the composed elements.
It is desired that an assembled product is stable and rigid. In some situations, it may be desired to assemble the product easily, and even disassemble or dismantle the product after it has been assembled, such as for fairs and other events, so it can be reused. Yet, the product should be stable, easy to assemble and dismantle, and time and cost efficient to produce.
Embodiments of the present invention addresses a widely recognized need to for a composed product made of panel-shaped elements that may be rigid, easy to assemble and/or dismantle, and/or efficient to produce, and thus saves time and reduces cost.